On a Rainy Day
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: "Kau tidak mau berteduh disini? Seperti orang bodoh saja, membiarkan dirimu kehujanan seperti itu."/"Kau membenci hujan?"/"Tentu saja, siapa juga yang menyukai hujan? Hujan membuatmu tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah!"/Karena satu-satunya yang membuatku terikat kepadanya adalah rintikan air yang jatuh dari atas langit./YeWook Fict. BL. Mind for Review? :)


Takdir tidak selalu mempertemukan dirimu dengan sang belahan jiwa dengan cara yang indah—selalu ada cara lain agar kedua pasang benang merah tersebut bisa saling terpaut diantara kau dan dirinya.

Mungkin tidak selalu seperti adegan romantis di komik untuk perempuan; ataupun seperti buku cerita dimana sang putri akan muncul di hadapanmu begitu saja. Tidak juga mengambil tempat di taman belakang sekolahmu untuk menyatakan cinta—ataupun di suatu istana megah dimana kau adalah seorang calon raja.

..Tetapi..

"—Sial, sial, siaaal! Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah tidak membawa payung?!"

—Mungkin saja, kau akan bertemu dengannya ketika mencari tempat berteduh saat hujan deras.

.

.

.

 _Kim HyeNi Proudly Present:_

 **On a Rainy Day.**

 **YeWook**

 _ **Warning : BL, Typo, GJ.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : SJ Member aren't mine. But For Wookie, He always be My Brother! xD**_

Remake from KageHina Fict by _**Nacchan Sakura**_ :『 **Rain-stops, Good Bye.** 』

" _Karena satu-satunya yang membuatmu terikat kepadanya adalah rintikan air yang jatuh dari atas langit."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[[Yang pertama, Ramalan cuaca.]]**_

Di hari itu aku tak menyangka bahwa hujan akan turun dengan derasnya.

Ramalan cuaca yang kutonton saat menyantap sarapan pagi seolah menjadi pembual belaka. dengan wajah ceria, pembawa acara tersebut berkata bahwa matahari akan ada menyinari di atas langit hari ini.

Seraya mengunyah potongan roti panggang yang sedikit gosong, suara dari televisi tersebut perlahan menjauh—mengetahui kepastian akan cuaca hari ini, akupun sudah tak peduli dengan hal lain yang akan dibicarakan oleh pembawa acara itu.

Tas kuisi dengan hal-hal penting yang harus kubawa hari ini. buku catatan, tempat pensil, handuk kecil, sapu tangan, laptop _,_ ponsel, dan—

Ah, payung tidak perlu kubawa, sepertinya.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cerah, bukan?

.

.

 _ **[[Yang kedua, tugas menjaga perpustakaan.]]**_

Aku rasa hari ini hanyalah hari yang sama seperti biasanya—pergi kuliah, mengikuti jam pelajaran, hangout dengan yang lain-jika memang ada yang mengajak-, mengerjakan tugas atau kerja kelompok –walaupun berakhir aku yang mengerjakannya-, dan pulang. Aku tak memperhatikan ataupun mendengarkan sepanjang jam pelajaran berlangsung. aku membiarkan pandanganku berjalan-jalan ke arah langit.

Memandangi awan yang membentuk banyak hal sesuai imajinasi—aku menangkap satu awan yang entah kenapa memiliki bentuk layaknya seseorang yang kukenal.

Rambut berponi yang mengembang dan terlihat lembut, wajah yang kecil dan ditemani dengan senyum lebar—

"Yesung, kau melihat apa? Dosen sudah meninggalkan kelas, kau tidak mau pulang?"

—Ah.

Berakhirnya kelas pun tidak akan terdengar ketika kau memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi, ya?

.

.

.

"Kumohon!"

Kedua telapak tangannya menempel dan ia menundukkan kepalanya—dengan mata terpejam erat, ia kembali memohon kepadaku.

"...Tidak."

"—Aah, ayolah, Yesungie.." Helaian rambut hitamnya kemudian bergerak kecil bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang terangkat. "Aku benar-benar ada keperluan setelah ini, aku janji deh, kalau kau menggantikanku... aku akan mentraktirmu apapun!"

"Keperluan? Hah, paling kau hanya akan pergi ke _cafe ,_ 'kan?"

"...Eurgh—"

"Dengan siapa lagi kali ini? Kyuhyun? Dia tidak akan termakan rayuanmu, kalau kau mau tahu."

"EHHH?! Serius?!"

"...Benar 'kan, kau mau pergi ke _cafe_ dan bertemu dengannya _."_

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan kembali memasukan barang-barangku dari atas meja ke dalam tas.

"Ayolah, Yesungie! Apapun, kau dengar? Apapun yang kau mau! Di _cafe_ yang baru buka dekat apartemenku, aku akan mentraktirmu apapun yang kau mau!"

"...Aah, _cafe_ yang bernama _Sora Au Latte_ itu?" Aku mengabaikan tawarannya dan memeriksa apakah semua barang-barangku sudah lengkap di dalam tas, "Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"—Lalu maumu apaaaa?!"

"..Apa, ya?"

"Ayolah, ayolah, ayolah! Apapun, apapu—"

"satu set ipod keluaran terbaru. Bagaimana?."

Mulai merasa kesal dengan suara nyaringnya yang tak mau berhenti berbicara—akupun menyerah. Sekali-sekali menggantikan orang berjaga di perpustakaan mungkin tak ada salahnya juga. toh, aku tak memiliki kegiatan apapun hari ini.

"Wooh! Benarkah? Kau mau itu?"

"Tetapi kau harus membelikannya paling lama satu minggu, ya. Sepulang kuliah kelas pagi."

"...Ehh—"

"Kau mau, atau tidak? Aku bisa membatalkan perjanjian ini kapan saja."

"Baiklah, baiklah! Minggu depan, oke? Terima kasih banyak, Yesungie! Aku pergi dulu~"

Siwon mengambil tas ransel miliknya dan berlari keluar ruangan—kini di dalam kelas, hanya tersisa aku. Aah—menyebalkan. Apa satu set ipod setara ya, dengan harus berjaga di perpustakaan yang hening itu sendirian?

—Entahlah, mungkin setara.

Ingin cepat pulang dan bersantai di atas sofa, akupun segera beranjak pergi ke perpustakaan.

...Ah.

Apa tadi itu suara samar petir yang aku dengar?

.

.

 _ **[[Yang ketiga, hujan.]]**_

Aku menarik nafas lega ketika jam berjaga perpustakaan berakhir—dimulai dari siang hari yang cerah hingga sore hari dan langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Eh? Aku tak sadar bahwa langit menjadi sedikit lebih gelap dibandingkan tadi—padahal saat ini, jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima sore lewat lima belas menit.

Ah, sial. Padahal biasanya, aku sudah menikmati sisa hariku dengan berkeliling kota.

Aku mengambil tasku dan memeriksa keadaan perpustakaan sekali lagi—sudah sepi. Akupun menutup pintu dan cepat-cepat berjalan keluar dari kampus.

Warna biru semakin pudar dan abu-abu pun tiba—seharusnya aku tak percaya pada pembawa acara televisi yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan cerah.

—Karena suara petir tadi bukanlah imajinasiku semata.

.

.

.

Apa yang kuduga benar-benar terjadi. Tak lama, rintikan hujan kecil mulai turun membasahi bumi.

Awalnya hanyalah seperti tetesan air dari _shower_ kamar mandi. aku bisa menahan hujan kecil seperti ini sampai rumah jika aku berlari. Namun, lama-lama hujan menjadi seperti air yang tumpah dari dalam ember—kalau aku meneruskan niatku untuk berlari sampai ke rumah, maka aku akan seperti kucing yang terpeleset jatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Tch, seharusnya aku membawa payung saja!"

Meski motif dan warnanya sungguh norak—setidaknya payung yang dibelikan Ibuku tersebut dapat melindungi dari guyuran hujan.

Tak mau terkena flu keesokan harinya—akupun mencari tempat dimana aku bisa berteduh dari hujan. Kiri dan kananku adalah pinggiran sungai yang dibatasi pagar kayu—dan di depanku hanya ada hamparan rumput juga lapangan kecil yang biasa dipakai anak-anak bermain. Tidak ada keberuntungan.

Aku memutuskan untuk berlari lebih cepat. jika tak menemukan tempat yang melindungi dari hujan, aku akan berlari sampai rumah. Biarlah aku terkena flu keesokan harinya. toh bisa bolos sekolah mungkin tidak buruk juga.

Pandanganku sedikit terganggu karena air hujan membasahi mataku. namun aku tak mungkin melihat ilusi—sebuah permberhentian bus lama yang sudah tak terpakai karena perubahan rute jalur bis. Meski sedikit kotor, atapnya masih bagus dan kursi disana terlindungi dari hujan. tempat yang tidak buruk untuk berteduh dari hujan.

"—Yosh!"

Mempercepat langkah kakiku—akupun sampai di tempat yang sungguh-sungguh seperti penyelamat di saat hujan ini. Mengambil handuk kecil dari dalam tas—aku bersyukur bahwa tas yang kubeli dengan harga mahal ini adalah tas yang tahan terhadap air. Semua isi tasku aman. terutama laptopku.

Aku merasa beruntung karena selalu membawa handuk kecil ini kemanapun aku pergi. setidaknya, saat hujan turun secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, tubuhmu yang basah akan sedikit kering setelah kau mema—

...Tunggu.

"...Hah.."

Masih di tengah-tengah proses pengeringan rambutku dengan handuk. tanganku tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mataku menangkap sosok yang sedang berdiri di bawah hujan deras. Aku yakin lelaki itu tadi tidak ada disana—mungkin ia baru datang?

...Sedang apa dia disana?

Ia hanya berdiri disana. membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur hujan seraya menatap ke arah langit dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar. Ia tak terlihat kedinginan. tubuhnya bahkan seperti ditembus oleh tetesan air hujan.

Apa ia sudah gila?

"...ya! kau yang disana—"

Derasnya suara hujan seperti tak membuat suaraku menjadi kecil di pendengarannya. dengan suaraku yang kalah besar dengan air hujan, ia tetap menoleh dan membiarkan pandanganku berpaut dengan dirinya.

—Ah, matanya sungguh bersinar cerah. Meskipun langitnya saat ini gelap dan tak ada matahari di atas sana.

"Kau tidak mau berteduh disini? Seperti orang bodoh saja, membiarkan dirimu kehujanan seperti itu."

Lelaki tersebut tak menjawab meski bibir kecilnya sedikit terbuka; dengan pandangan yang hampa, ia masih menatapku dari kejauhan.

"...Seperti inipun aku tidak apa-apa."

—Adalah jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Haa? Kau ini bodoh ya? Kau bisa kena flu, tahu!"

"Tidak akan, kok."

"Hah, kau bisa jamin itu?"

"Bisa, karena esok hari, aku akan ada lagi disini."

...Maksudmu, kau akan diam disana lagi esok hari, diguyur hujan sambil menatap ke arah langit layaknya orang bodoh yang tak mengenal apa itu influenza?

"Hah, memangnya kau ini apa—kau penyuka hujan, makanya kau tak masalah berdiri sampai seluruh tubuhmu basah?"

"..Kalau kau, bagaimana?" Surai coklat milik lelaki tersebut bergerak saat ia sekali lagi menatap ke arahku. "Kau membenci hujan?"

"Tentu saja, siapa juga yang menyukai hujan? Hujan membuatmu tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah!"

"..Kalau begitu, kita tidak bisa bersama."

—Bodoh.

Siapa juga yang peduli? Aku tidak mau kok, bersama dengan orang aneh sepertimu.

"...Ya sudah."

Sampai hujan berhenti—akupun tak berbicara lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

 _ **[[Yang keempat, payung.]]**_

Kembali aku membereskan barang-barangku di pagi hari—aku memastikan tak ada satupun barang yang tertinggal hari ini. Yap, semua lengkap. buku, ponsel, handuk kecil, laptop _—_

"...Payung..."

Ingatanku terbawa kembali ke hari kemarin. dimana ada pertemuan aneh dengan seorang lelaki di tengah hujan. Ia berkata bahwa hari ini, ia akan ada lagi di tempat yang sama..

Mungkinkah hari ini juga akan ada hujan turun?

"..Lebih baik kubawa saja, deh."

—Dan payung dengan warna hijau tua tersebut kumasukan ke dalam tas.

.

.

.

Suara alas sepatuku berpadu dengan tanah berlapis aspal yang tergenang air hujan. suaranya begitu menyebalkan.

Prediksi lelaki itu benar—hanya saja, hari ini aku membawa payung untuk menemaniku berjalan. Merasa aman dibawah benda tahan air ini, aku tak menyangka bahwa langkah kakiku akan membawaku kembali ke tempat dimana orang itu akan berdiri.

Aku perlahan berhenti melangkah—di hadapanku, di tempat yang sama, lelaki tersebut berdiri memandangi hujan.

Sama seperti hari kemarin.

Bahkan pakaiannya pun tidak berubah—sebuah _blazer_ seragam sekolah hitam yang menutupi _hoodie_ putih di dalamnya. Entah dimana ia bersekolah. aku rasa, aku tidak pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya.

...Mungkin dia orang baru di kota kecil ini?

"—Hey."

Aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak peduli—namun lihat apa yang aku lakukan disini. Mulutku bergerak semaunya sendiri dan suaraku berbicara tanpa keinginanku, mengeluarkan teguran kecil untuk membuatnya menyadari keberadaanku disini.

"...Ah."

"Kau masih bertingkah bodoh, ternyata. Aku terkejut karena kau benar-benar tidak terkena flu,"

"Aku tidak akan terkena flu, aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan?" Lelaki tersebut tertawa kecil seraya menatap ke arahku. "...Aku tidak akan bisa terkena flu."

"Karena kau adalah orang yang bodoh? Orang bodoh 'kan tidak akan terkena flu."

"Bawel!" Lelaki tersebut menggembungkan pipinya—entah kenapa, ia terlihat lebih 'hidup' dan ceria dibandingkan kemarin. "Kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini?"

"Ah?" Aku menarik satu alisku ke atas. "Memangnya tidak boleh aku disini?"

"—Kau membawa payung, kau tidak punya alasan untuk berteduh."

Ah, benar juga.

"...Aku hanya kebetulan mampir kok, hari ini. Aku pulang, deh."

"...Kau akan pulang?"

"Bukannya tadi kau berharap aku pulang?"

"Ehh—bukan, bukan begitu! Aku hanya merasa.. aneh, karena kau mampir kesini padahal kau membawa payung." Kembali tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau mau menemaniku sebentar?"

"...Tapi aku diam disana, ya." Jemariku menunjuk ke arah tempat berteduh. "Aku tidak mau hujan-hujanan."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat kau berteduh, jadi aku bisa mendengarmu lebih jelas."

"...Terserah."

Apa-apaan aku ini?

Meski aku membawa payung hari ini—

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"...Kim Yesung."

"Yesungie, eh?" Lelaki tersebut tersenyum lebar. seolah memberikan sedikit kilatan cahaya matahari di tengah hujan. "Aku Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook!"

—Kenapa aku malah memutuskan untuk berdiam disini hari ini?

.

.

.

 _ **[[Yang kelima; kebohongan.]]**_

Hujan kembali turun.

Sudah hari ketiga dan hujan kembali turun di jam yang sama—aku mulai meragukan kalau semua ini hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Entah roh hujan atau Tuhan yang mengatur—namun hujan selalu turun di waktu yang sama, tempat di jam lima sore tepat.

Dan kembali disana. ia berdiri seperti biasanya.

"Ah, kau datang lagi, Yesungie."

"Hanya kebetulan saja, kok. Hari ini... uh, aku tidak bawa payung."

—Bohong. Sebenarnya, payung berwarna hijau tersebut ada di dalam tasku.

"...Hee, benar? Bukannya ada di dalam tasmu?"

"—Jangan sok tahu, aku benar-benar lupa!"

"Baiklah, baiklah~"

Sial.

Apa mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku berbohong?

Setelah membuat diriku nyaman di atas bangku kayu yang terlindungi dari hujan—Ryeowook ikut berjalan mendekat. Namun ia tidak berteduh bersamaku dibawah lindungan atap—ia masih berdiri di antara hujan. Hanya saja, jaraknya tak jauh.

"Ironis, bukan?" Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan. "Namaku."

"...Kenapa dengan namamu?"

"Artinya adalah 'Cahaya matahari'.. Dalam pengucapan bahasa prancis" Senyuman lebarnya perlahan mengecil dari paras. sampai akhirnya senyum itu hilang dengan perlahan. "...Tapi aku malah tersambung dengan hujan."

"...Apa, kau benci matahari atau semacamnya?" Dengusan yang mengejek aku tujukan padanya.

"Bukan, bukannya aku benci matahari," Hinata tertawa kecut seraya menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk, "Hanya saja... kalau ada matahari, aku akan menghilang."

—Dan pada saat itu, aku hanya berpikir..

Bahwa Ryeowook adalah anak yang aneh.

.

.

 _ **[[Keenam, sesuatu yang janggal.]]**_

Hari ini, aku meninggalkan payungku dengan sengaja.

Tidak, tidak, aku tahu bahwa hujan akan turun juga, hari ini. Dan aku tidak mau cucian laundry ku bertumupuk dan menambah bayaran—maka hari ini, aku memakai baju olahraga yang nantinya akan aku jemur untuk pulang.

Aku sudah tidak akan terkejut lagi. pemandangan dimana ia akan berdiri disana tanpa suara adalah satu-satunya pemandangan yang akan menyambut.

Hari ini juga, aku akan kembali berteduh.

"Ah, hari ini kau pakai baju olahraga. Tidak membawa payung lagi?"

"..Ramalan cuaca bilang hari ini cerah."

"Pfft—kau ini, ramalan cuaca itu tidak bisa dipercaya, tau!"

—Iya, aku mengetahuinya. Ramalan cuaca itu acara televisi yang lebih mirip pembual besar.

Namun jika bukan karena ramalan cuaca yang salah di hari itu. aku mungkin tak akan bisa bertemu dengan dirimu.

"Jadi, apa hal unik yang terjadi hari ini?"

Kembali duduk di atas kursi yang sama—

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, Siwon menepati janjinya untuk membelikanku satu set ipod.."

Kembali berbicara dengannya dari jarak yang sama.

"Kau mau? Siwon itu anak orang kaya, loo..."

"...Um, terima kasih." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa memakainya."

"Hah? Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa memainkan ipod? Atau karena sudah punya?"

"..Yaah," Ryeowook berbalik. baru kali ini ia menghindari tatapan mataku di tengah pembicaraan. "Anggap saja begitu."

—Aneh.

Ini sudah hari ke enam, dan Ryeowook masih memakai baju yang sama.

.

.

 _ **[[Tujuh, kue.]]**_

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menguap—kelas sejarah memang waktu yang tepat untuk terlelap.

Ketika aku membuka mata, kelas sudah sepi dan lorong kelas sudah ramai dengan mahasiswa yang ingin pulang—sungguh waktu yang tepat untuk terbangun dari tidur nyenyak. Kembali membereskan barangku satu per satu—mataku entah mengapa bergerak ke arah langit.

Pukul tiga sore..

Dan langit begitu cerah.

"Masih lama sampai jam lima, ya.." Aku menggumam seraya melihat ke arah jam. butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk berjalan sampai ke pemberhentian bus dimana Ryeowook biasa berdiri.

"...Mungkin aku harus membawa makanan kecil agar bisa menunggu sampai hujan reda."

—Aku pun berjalan sedikit memutar. tempat yang harus aku kunjungi sebelum bertemu dengan Ryeowook adalah toko kue.

.

.

.

Pukul lima tepat—matahari semakin turun dan hujan tak kunjung tiba.

Mataku rasanya menjadi tak terbiasa dengan pemadangan dimana hujan tak datang dan Ryeowook tak berdiri disana—namun mengingat ucapan Ryeowook yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukai matahari, mungkin hal ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

Sungguh aneh memang, bocah pendek itu.

Namun entah mengapa, tubuhku tak melanjutkan untuk berjalan sampai ke rumah—aku malah memutuskan untuk duduk dan menunggu sampai hujan tiba. Aku menyimpan kotak kecil berisi beberapa kue untuk dimakan bersama—maksudku, untuk dimakan olehku sendiri sampai menunggu hujan reda.

... Mungkin saja, ia hanya sedikit terlambat.

Mungkin saja, ia akan datang untuk sekedar menyapa.

Mungkin saja...

Hujan akan turun ketika aku membuka mata.

—Dan akupun kembali tertidur ketika rasa kantuk membawaku pergi ke alam mimpi di jauh sana.

.

.

"...sungie.."

Ah, suara petir menyambut pendengaranku.

"Ya! Yesungie.."

Ah, akhirnya, suara hujan yang turun dengan begitu derasnya—

"Yesungie!"

Mataku terbuka sepenuhnya ketika suara yang nyaring menusuk telinga—sosok Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh dariku membuatku terbangun dari tidur panjang. Menggosok perlahan satu mataku dengan jari telunjuk—aku melihat langit yang kini sangat gelap dan juga lampu jalanan yang sudah menerangi entah sejak kapan.

"Ah... Ryeowook?"

"Kau ini—apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tahu tidak kalau ini sudah malam?" Ryeowook tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara. nada yang begitu emosi terdengar jelas dari suaranya. "Kalau ada orang jahat yang mengincarmu bagaimana, hah?! Kau tertidur tanpa penjagaan seperti itu—kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang tadi sore, hah?!"

Satu mataku berkedut karena kesal—ia mengusirku, padahal aku disini menunggunya untuk datang!

"BAWEL! Sesukaku 'kan, mau pulang jam berapapun? Kau bukan Ibuku!"

"Haa? Kau ini bodoh, ya? Tadi sore begitu cerah! Kau bisa langsung pulang ke rumah, bukannya tertidur di pemberhentian bus yang sudah terbengkalai!"

"BERISIK! Aku itu kesini karena menunggu kau, bodoh!"

"BODOH?! Siapa yang kau sebut bod—tunggu, apa?"

"Tch!" Aku mengambil kotak kecil di sampingku dengan cepat. dan membawanya ke hadapan Ryeowook. "Ini, kue untuk dimakan bersamamu, bodoh! Karena kau tidak ada sore tadi, makanya aku menunggumu! Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah, aku akan memakannya sendiri!"

Ryeowook berhenti berbicara dan kedua matanya sedikit membulat—ia seperti tidak menduga bahwa aku datang hanya untuk memberikan kue ini untuknya.

...Tidak, tidak. Aku sendiri bahkan terkejut karena tingkahku ini. serius, menunggu seperti orang bodoh hanya untuk memberikan kue?

"Un—untuk..ku?"

"...Ya, kenapa, kau tidak suka? Tidak mau makan? Ya sudah!"

"Ehh—tidak, tidak! Meskipun tidak bisa kumakan, aku akan menerimanya!"

"Haah?! Apa maksudmu, kau tidak bisa memakannya—"

"Terima kasih, Yesungie."

Senyuman lembutnya membuat semua kekesalanku sirna—sudahlah, lupakan semua caci maki yang tadinya akan kutujukan kepadanya.

Karena aku yakin yang mengalir di wajah Ryeowook saat ini bukanlah hanya air hujan. ada yang lain juga disana.

Air mata.

...Kenapa kau menangis, bodoh? Kau tidak pernah menerima kue sebelumnya?

—Adalah apa yang ingin aku katakan. Namun tak tahu kenapa. aku memutuskan untuk diam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

.

.

 _ **[[Delapan... takdir.]]**_

Terkadang aku berpikir. Kalau saja hari itu aku membawa payung dan tidak memutuskan untuk berteduh—masih bisakah aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook?

—Mungkin tidak. Seperti rute dari sebuah game. jika jalan yang kau pilih berbeda, maka hidupmu juga akan menulis skenario yang berbeda.

Namun, si Kaya Siwon mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan di hari itu—ia bilang, jika itu adalah takdir, kau pasti akan selalu terhubung dengan dirinya—tak peduli jalan macam apa yang kau pilih, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya.

Dan aku tak akan menyesali hal itu.

Jika memang takdir yang membawaku bertemu dengannya—maka hujan pun akan menjadi sesuatu yang kusuka.

.

.

"Syukurlah hari ini hujan turun di waktu yang seperti biasanya, ya?"

Ryeowook menyengir penuh arti ke arahku—dengan balasan sebuah gumaman kecil yang berkata _'bawel'_ dari mulutku. Hari ini hujan kembali turun di jam yang sama—pukul lima sore tepat. Meski payung lipat tersimpan rapi di dalam tasku—aku tak akan memakainya.

"Kau tidak bosan, melakukan hal seperti ini terus?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan suaranya yang bernada tinggi. membuatku sedikit ragu bahwa ia adalah seorang anak SMA. "Menunggu hujan berhenti, berbincang denganku disini. Ini sudah minggu kedua, Yesungie."

"...Kalau aku bosan, aku mungkin sudah berhenti sejak kemarin-kemarin."

"Hoo, jadi kau menyukainya?"

"...Yah, aku tidak membencinya, kok.."

"Berarti kau menyukainya!"

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar seraya berputar-putar kegirangan—dengan senandung asal yang keluar dari suaranya. ia terlihat bersinar meski hujan yang mengelilingi dirinya.

 _Sejak kapan—_

 _Mataku sudah tertuju kepadanya?_

Hujan di sekeliling tidak pernah kulihat jelas. yang aku pedulikan hanyalah eksistensi dirinya. Tidaklah matahari, pemberhentian bus, ataupun payung lipat—aku hanya memperhatikan dirinya seorang.

Katakanlah yang membuat diriku kebingungan seperti ini adalah takdir—tetapi, aku tak membenci perasaan aneh ini.

Mungkin takdir adalah seorang gadis yang hobi membuat cerita dramatis yang tidak aku sukai. namun harus kuakui, ini adalah jalan yang aku pilih.

Kim Ryeowook.

"Hujan..."

"—Hmm?"

"Hujan. Aku tidak begitu membencinya... kurasa."

"..Hee, begitu?" Ryeowook tersenyum tipis ke arahku. "Baguslah kalau begitu!"

—Karena hujan yang membuat aku bisa bertemu denganmu.

.

.

.

 _ **[[Sembilan, benang merah.]]**_

Satu hal yang aku sadari—jika hujan tidak ada, maka sosok Ryeowook pun tak akan ada.

Terkadang ada hari dimana langit mengikuti kemauan sang peramal cuaca—matahari bersinar cerah dan anak-anak bisa bermain layangan di luar. Namun ketika aku berjalan menuju tempat dimana Ryeowook selalu ada—sosoknya hanya akan menjadi ilusi semata.

Ia hanya akan ada ketika hujan tiba.

Awalnya kupikir, itu semua hanya karena ia adalah anak yang aneh—anak yang memiliki obsesi berlebihan terhadap hujan, dan rela menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam hanya untuk berdiri diantara tirai air tersebut.

Namun aneh juga, bukan? Ia terus berdiri tanpa kesulitan—dengan baju yang sama, tanpa merasa lapar ataupun kedinginan, dan benar-benar tidak terkena influenza ataupun demam.

Ia seperti suatu eksistensi yang waktunya sudah terhenti—ia akan terus seperti itu meskipun ribuan abad sudah terlewati.

—dan hal itu membuatku merasa gundah.

Katakanlah, katakanlah..

Bahwa semua ini hanya prasangka burukku semata.

.

.

"Sudah bulan Agustus, ya.."

Ryeowook bermain di atas genangan air—tiap langkahnya yang berirama menimbulan nada tersendiri diantara bisingnya guyuran air. Surai coklat miliknya yang seakan tak terpengaruh oleh hujan bergerak naik turun. seperti bola yang memantul.

"Ya, dan sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan tiba." Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak menyukai tugas yang menumpuk.."

"Pfft, Yesungie itu ya—saat pertama melihatmu, kupikir kau anak yang rajin! Makanya aku terkejut saat melihat kertas hasil ujianmu yang terjatuh. aku sampai berteriak di dalam hati, _'SERIUS?! YESUNGIE DAPAT NILAI 35?!'_ begitu!"

"Berisik!"

"Yah, yah—setidaknya di musim panas kau bisa bermain sepuasnya, bukan? Apa rencana liburan musim panasmu?"

"..Tidak ada. Palingan hanya menyusun skripsi dan menyelesaikannya."

"ah, kau sudah kuliah, ya.. aku memanggil namamu langsung."

"tidak apa.. aku sudah terbiasa untuk itu." Aku tersenyum. " Kalau diajak Siwon sih, biasanya kami akan pergi ke pantai."

"..Pantai.." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kedengarannya seru, ya. Aku belum pernah ke pantai..."

"..Kalau kau, bagaimana?"

"Hm?"

"Saat musim panas, apa yang kau lakukan?"

— _ **Seharusnya aku bisa mengerti..**_

"Ah, musim panas?" Ia terdiam sejenak, "..Entahlah, mungkin aku akan tertidur."

 _ **...Arti dari wajah yang ia buat saat itu.**_

"Tidur? Kau itu hobi tidur ternyata, pfft—"

"Hey, kau sendiri sama saja, Yesungie pabo!"

"Aku tidak tidur sepanjang musim panas. memangnya aku ini apa, beruang yang hibernasi di musim yang salah?"

"Hiih—menyebalkan!"

"...Kalau kau memang menganggur, mau ikut denganku?"

"Eh?"

"..Ke pantai, bodoh. Kau bilang belum pernah kesana, bukan?" Aku membuat mataku memandang ke arah yang lain—tak mau membuat semburat merah muncul jika manik gelapku bertemu cerahnya di depan sana. "Kalau naik kereta dari stasiun... mungkin... tidak akan lama."

Aku tak sadar bahwa suaraku semakin mengecil ketika mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama. apa-apaan aku ini?! bukankan tadi seperti ajakan kenc—

"Boleh juga."

"...Ya?"

"Boleh juga. Pergi ke pantai.." Ryeowook kembali tersenyum. "...Pasti seru!"

Oh, akhirnya dia kembali tersenyum. "...Janji?"

"Eh?"

"Janji kita akan pergi ke pantai, bodoh." Aku mengulurkan jari kelingking milikku—menunggunya untuk melingkarkan janji kecil bersama. "Awas kalau kau menghilang tiba-tiba, ya."

"...Un," Ryeowook mengangguk. meski sepintas, aku merasa ada kilatan sendu dibalik bola matanya.

"Janji, ya?"

—Sebuah janji tercipta, meski jari kelingking kami terpisah oleh jarak yang cukup besar.

...Dan sehelai benang merah terikat.

.

.

.

 _ **[[Dan yang terakhir : Perpisahan.]]**_

Ketika kusadari—aku tak mengetahui apapun selain namanya.

Ketika kami bertemu dan berbincang, kami akan membicarakan banyak hal—namun aku tak menyadari bahwa tak sedikitpun hal-hal kecil tentang diri kami masing-masing pernah dibahas di dalamnya. Aku tak tahu dimana Ryeowook tinggal, berapa nomor ponselnya, atau hari ulang tahunnya.

...Aku ini mahluk macam apa?

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. tetapi Ryeowook memang terlihat seperti orang yang menutup semua privasi—begitu penuh dengan misteri.

Dan hari ini. aku mencoba peruntunganku.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"..Eh?"

"Ulang tahun, bodoh. Hari dimana kau lahir."

"Oh. Hari saat pertama bertemu dengan Yesungie itu hari lahirku!"

"..Tunggu—tanggal 21 juni, dua bulan yang lalu?!"

"Wah, ingatanmu ternyata bagus, Yesungie."

"Bawel! Maksudku, kenapa—"

"Kenapa aku tidak bilang, begitu?"

"Iya!"

"...Karena aku juga baru sadar kalau hari itu adalah hari lahirku." Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Karena hari itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat dunia—pertama kalinya aku bertugas. Aku bersyukur karena kau adalah manusia pertama yang aku temui, Yesungie."

 _ **Eh?**_

"...Ryeowook?"

Katakan, siapapun tolong katakan—

 _ **Bahwa semua prasangka burukku hanyalah prediksi yang tak akan menjadi nyata.**_

"Kau..."

 _ **Pakaian yang selalu sama, selalu tak terpengaruh meski berdiri dalam waktu lama diantara hujan—**_

"Sebenarnya, kau ini—"

 _ **Tidak bisa memakan apapun, tidak terkena demam ataupun merasa kedinginan..**_

"Siapa?"

 _ **Dan ia..**_

"Kupikir kau akan menyadarinya sedari dulu, Yesungie." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. senyum tanpa arti ia lukis di parasnya. "Aku ini bukan manusia, bukannya sudah jelas?"

 _ **Hanya muncul ketika hujan tiba.**_

"Aku ini _Ame-Warashi._ Roh Hujan.. meskipun masih pemula. Maka dari itu kau tak akan bisa menemuiku ketika matahari bersinar cerah."

 _ **...Ah.**_

 _ **Takdir memang seperti seorang gadis yang menyebalkan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Dan kupikir, kau tak akan kembali lagi kesini..."

Masih duduk di atas tempat yang sama. aku menatap tajam ke arah Ryeowook yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kupikir kau akan takut setelah tahu bahwa aku bukan manusia.."

"Kau pikir aku ini penakut?"

"Tidak, tetapi 'kan, orang pada umumnya—"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang pada umumnya," Aku memotong kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Orang lain bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu, bukan?"

Ryeowook terdiam—dan diam yang ia berikan adalah kebenaran dari apa yang aku tanyakan.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang merasa familiar ketika aku bertanya soal Ryeowook kepada mereka—kota ini adalah kota yang kecil. Jika ada orang yang baru pindah kesini, pasti mereka akan langsung mengenalinya dengan cepat.

...Tetapi, semua orang—nenek pembuat kari di kedai, paman penjaga toko buku, sampai penjaga kotak karcis di stasiun kereta, tak ada yang pernah mendengar namanya.

Kim Ryeowook.

"Sebentar lagi matahari akan kembali, ya.."

—Ah.

Musim panas sudah di hadapan mata—aku melupakannya. Pikiranku sudah terlalu dikuasai oleh hujan.

"Hey, Yesungie?"

"Apa?"

"Ayo ucapkan salam perpisahan."

— _ **Dan hujan juga,**_

"...Eh?"

"Kalau musim panas sudah tiba, matahari akan selalu muncul di langit, bukan?" deretan giginya terlihat meskipun samar. "Tugasku akan segera selesai, aku harus pergi."

 _ **Yang telah membuatku hancur berkeping-keping.**_

『Aku harus pergi hari ini, Yesungie hyung.』

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mungkin ia hanya membual, sama seperti acara ramalan cuaca.

Aku sempat menolak untuk percaya—aku meyakinkan diri bahwa meskipun hari begitu cerah, ia akan tetap berada disana.

Aku tak berkata apapun di hari itu—tidak sepenggal kalimat perpisahan sekalipun. Aku hanya berbalik dan pergi begitu saja—setelah berteriak ' _BODOH!'_ ke arahnya.

Aku tidak melihat seperti apa wajah yang saat itu ia tunjukkan.

Aku terlalu egois untuk berbalik arah dan meminta maaf.

' _ **Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku.'**_

Hah, pembohong.

' _ **Ketika matahari muncul, maka tugasku akan selesai.'**_

Bukankah kaulah matahari tersebut?

' _ **Yesungie?'**_

Pembohong—

' _ **Aku senang akhirnya kau menyukai hujan.'**_

Kedua mataku terbuka.

 _ **Kenapa saat ini aku malah terdiam disini?**_

 _ **Kenapa—**_

"Hey, Yesungie! Kau melamun saja dari tadi, kau mendengarkan aku, tidak?"

"Eh—ah?" Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali—menyadari bahwa Siwon masih di hadapanku saat ini. "Maaf.. kau bicara apa tadi?"

"Kau ini, ya..." Siwon menghela nafas panjang. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa, sih? Kalau ada masalah, cerita kepadaku!"

"Tidak—tidak, aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa." —Bohong. "Aku hanya memikirkan soal... um... Hujan. Dan _Ame-Warashi."_

"Huoo! Kau menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, ternyata?" Siwon tertawa lantang. " _Ame-warashi,_ ya? Sungguh roh yang begitu jarang. informasinya juga hanya sedikit di buku atau juga di internet."

"Apa saja yang kau tahu tentang _Ame-warashi?"_

"Hmm, apa ya?" Siwon menjepit dagunya diantara jari telunjuk dan juga ibu jari. "Yang aku tahu, mereka hanya muncul di saat hujan. Mereka bertugas untuk menurunkan hujan jika waktunya sudah tiba, dan _Ame-warashi_ itu ada banyak jumlahnya. Itu sih yang dikatakan Kyuhyun"

"...Banyak?"

"Iya, satu _Ame-warashi_ hanya akan bertugas tujuh puluh tahun sekali—kau tahu itu?"

— _ **DEG!**_

"..Apa?"

"Tujuh puluh tahun sekali! karena jumlah yang sangat banyak, mereka bertugas bergiliran, dan—"

 _ **Aku tak mau mendengarnya.**_

"Mereka hanya akan muncul tujuh puluh tahun sekali, karena—"

 _ **Aku tak mau menerima kenyataan—**_

"Dan juga, mereka itu—"

 _ **Kenyataan bahwa aku sudah..**_

"Hidup mereka abadi, tentu saja, dan setiap satu abad sekali—"

 _ **Tak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya.**_

"...Yesungie?"

Aku berhenti memakan _Ramen_ di hadapaku—entah sejak kapan, tangan ini sudah tak lagi memegang sumpit kayu yang sedari tadi ada di dalam jepitan jemariku.

Ryeowook.

Ryeowook.

— _ **Ryeowook...**_

Aku sudah tak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya?

"...Ah, Hujan."

Suara tetesan air yang familiar menyambut pendengaran—pikiranku yang sudah melayang tinggi, kini kembali ke bumi.

"Tumben sekali hujan di jam sepuluh pagi begini, untung saja kita sudah di kampus ya Yesungie."

 _ **Apa ia akan ada disana, saat ini?**_

"Hujan..."

 _ **Karena ia sudah berjanji..**_

"—HUJAN!"

"Eh—YESUNG?!"

Siwon tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika aku dengan cepatnya beranjak dari atas bangku dan berlari meninggalkan kantin kampus—tidak sebuah payung ataupun jaket bertudung aku pikirkan untuk dibawa.

 _ **Aku harus menemui Ryeowook.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ternyata kau memang akan datang, ya."

Nafasku yang terputus-putus seolah menjadi hal yang menarik untuknya—ia tersenyum seraya melihat ke arahku yang kelelahan. Berlari dari gedung kampus sampai tempat sepi ini cukup memakan waktu karena jarak yang tak dekat, kalau kau mau tau.

"—RYEOWOOK BODOH!" Aku berteriak tanpa sadar. kesal karena melihat dia tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

Namun aku juga bersyukur karena ia masih ada disana.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat kota ini dibasahi hujan terus-terusan, Yesungie hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak melanggar aturan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya, hujan berhenti dari satu minggu yang lalu, Yesung hyung." Ryeowook menarik nafas.

"Namun karena aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu, aku menurunkan hujan."

' _ **Mereka bertugas untuk menurunkan hujan jika waktunya sudah tiba'**_

"Bahkan ada hari dimana seharusnya matahari bertugas—namun karena aku egois, aku akhirnya menurunkan hujan." Tawa kecil yang begitu hampa emosi terlepas dari mulutnya. "Semuanya demi dirimu, Yesungie hyung."

' _ **Mereka hanya muncul di saat hujan.'**_

"Kau mau tahu kenapa, Yesungie hyung?" Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya, "Karena aku menyukaimu."

 _ **Katakanlah kalimat tersebut seperti apa yang aku harapkan.**_

— _ **Dan aku tidak peduli lagi akan apapun yang ada di dunia.**_

Aku tak bisa menggapai tubuhnya.

Ketika ingin meraih tubuh mungil itu untuk memeluknya—tanganku disambut oleh udara hampa. Ini pertama kali kusadari. bahwa aku tak bisa menyentuhnya.

—Sial.

Aku harap air mataku ditutupi oleh tetesan air hujan yang mengenai wajah.

"KAU CURANG, BODOH! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA KUSENTUH?!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa menyentuhmu, Yesungie pabo!."

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI HUJAN SAMA SEKALI, KAU HARUS TAHU ITU!" aku tak dapat lagi membedakan air yang jatuh. apakah itu air hujan, atau air mataku yang menyatu bersama guyuran air dari atas langit tersebut? "Aku menyukai hujan karena aku dapat bertemu denganmu di kala ia tiba. Aku menyukai..mu."

 _ **Dan aku terlalu lama untuk mengutarakannya. ketika aku tersadar, waktu sudah tidak memberikan aku banyak kesempatan.**_

Hujan yang deras tersebut perlahan mengecil—dari balik awan yang kelabu, intipan sinar kecil matahari membuat sosoknya semakin menipis. Ryeowook tidak membual ketika ia berkata bahwa matahari akan membuatnya pergi—sekarang adalah bukti bahwa ia tak akan ada lagi disini.

"Hey, Yesungie hyung?" Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya—diantara hujan yang kini hanya berupa rintik-rintik, air mata tersisa di ujung kedua matanya. "Aku berjanji padamu bahwa kita akan pergi ke pantai bersama. Kau ingat itu?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Aku menyeka air mataku dengan lengan baju seragam yang basah, "Kau akan menepatinya, bukan? KAU HARUS MENEPATINYA!"

"Aku akan menepatinya, tetapi, maukah kau menunggu?" Sinar matahari yang perlahan muncul menembus tubuh transparan miliknya—senyuman yang dihiasi aliran air mata menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menemani dirinya. "Aku akan ada disini lagi, suatu hari nanti. Jika kau terus menunggu—maka kita pasti akan kembali bertemu."

"AKU AKAN MENUNGGU!" Aku beranjak dari posisiku—berlari menuju sosok yang mungkin saja bisa kuraih jika sekali lagi aku mencoba. "Sampai kapanpun itu—aku akan menunggu!"

Ia hanya terdiam dan menatapku—senyumannya masih menjadi suatu hal yang tak berubah meski dihapus oleh waktu.

"Maka dari itu—"

..Sedikit lagi, tangan ini bisa meraih dirinya—

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan ada disini.."

—Namun aku terlambat.

Ketika aku sampai di hadapannya, ketika jarak kami sudah tak ada lagi yang memisahkan—

Sinar matahari sudah membuat dirinya menghilang sepenuhnya.

...Aku bahkan tidak tahu,

Apa yang ia katakan sebelum ia pergi untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ryeowook—"

..Aah.

"—RYEOWOOOOOOK!"

 _ **Mungkin takdir memang seorang gadis penyuka cerita dramatis yang penuh tragedi.**_

 _ **...Dan aku menyesal karena sudah dipilh menjadi tokoh utamanya.**_

"Awas ya, kalau kau tidak ada disini!"

"Karena sampai kapanpun juga, jika hujan turun, aku akan menunggu disini!"

"Kau dengar itu, aku akan menunggu! teeeee—rus menunggu!"

 _ **Tetapi, begitu juga tidak apa-apa.**_

 _ **Takdir telah membuatku tersambung dengannya melalui hujan.**_

 _ **Dan aku akan tetap menunggu,**_

 _ **Meski hujan tak akan turun lagi di bumi sekalipun.**_

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Ryeowook."

 _ **Lagipula, benang merah ini belum terputus.**_

 _ **Itu berarti, aku masih tersambung dengan takdir milikmu, bukan?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Pastikan kau ada disitu ketika aku datang kembali, Yesungie hyung."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Duh.. tau ah~ sebel sama keponakan yg dengan seenaknya aja ngelemparin laptop aku pake balok mainan punya dia dan akhirnya ng heng, dan ke reset sedikit. T.T

Makasih buat Nacchan Sakura yang udah ngizinin buat ng remake ini! Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bow

Dan buat readers, let's make YeWook fict~ Miss YeWook moment? Me too~ that's why i always search for YeWook Fict. ^^

Oiya.. if you guys want a sequel, review first! xD

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hey,**_

 _ **Akhirnya hujan turun kembali.**_

"Ternyata kau benar-benar menungguku disini."

"..Aku sudah berjanji, bukan? Aku bukan orang yang tidak menepati janji, kau tahu itu?"  
"Tetapi—benar-benar, deh. Lihat dirimu sekarang—pfft! rambutmu sudah penuh dengan uban, Yesungie oppa!"

"BAWEL! Dan kau sendiri masih pendek seperti dulu. Ini udah berapa tahun, hah?"

"Ini baru pertemuan kita yang kedua, kok."

"Iya, dalam tujuh puluh tahun. Mungkin aku tak akan bisa menemuimu lagi, bodoh..."

"...Tidak, Yesungie hyung. Kau salah.."

"Huh?"

"Sebentar lagi," Ryeowook menaruh satu jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. satu senyum penuh arti ia lemparkan. "Sebentar lagi, kau akan ada disini. di sampingku. Kita akan terus bersama, dan tak akan terpisahkan."

"...Apa... maksudmu?"

"Hahahah! Nanti juga kau akan mengerti~"

"Ehh—apaan, sih? Kau membuatku penasaran!"

 _ **Di saat itu aku tidak tahu..**_

 _ **Bahwa hujan tidak selalu diturunkan oleh seorang Ame-Warashi saja;**_

 _ **Mungkin dua orang juga bisa melakukannya..**_

— _ **Mungkin?**_

"Aku masih menyukaimu sampai saat ini juga, Yesungie hyung. Dan aku ingin kita selalu bersama."

"Maka dari itu,"

"Aku memohon agar kau bisa ada disampingku suatu hari nanti."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Omake, FIN**_

 _ **Last, Mind for Review?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kim HyeNi**_


End file.
